


I Confess

by shecat105



Category: Pound Puppies (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shecat105/pseuds/shecat105
Summary: Lucky never did completely tell Cookie his feelings. And he's not the type of dog to leave something unsaid.





	

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, buddy?" Lucky asked.  His best friend lay in one of the dog beds in Shelter 17's underground Pound Puppies base.

Niblet paused from chewing on the bone he chose to distract himself, "Yeah, I'm just glad Giblet found her perfect person."

Lucky nodded, "Alright, you need anything, just call."

"Will do, Lucky!"

Lucky turned and left the room into the main hollow.  He glanced around, searching for one dog in particular.  Right then, Squirt trotted in from one tunnel with some wires in his mouth.

"Hey, Squirt!"

Squirt stopped at his call, setting the wires down as Lucky approached him, "Hey, Lucky, just bringing Strudel some wires she needed.  What's up?"

"Have you seen Cookie anywhere?  I need to talk to her."

Squirt thought a moment, "Yeah, I think I saw her walking home on my way back."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, sure," the chihuahua responded as he watched his leader run off.

Lucky poked his head out from beneath the garbage can in the alley.  Making sure the coast was clear the mutt raced out into the streets towards the home of the boxer he searched for.

By the time he arrived, he was panting heavily, but he didn't stop.  Lucky padded to the gate, "Cookie!" he whispered loudly.

The boxer poked her head from her doghouse, "Lucky!  What are you doing here? My people are right inside!"

"I need to talk to you."

"Now?" Cookie stared at him in disbelief. “What possibly couldn’t wait until tomorrow?”

“A confession.” Cookie’s heart raced at those words.  Her eyes softened as Lucky’s did.  “I didn’t get a chance to say it earlier.  I’m done skirting around the bush.  Cookie…” he paused, swallowing nervously in attempt to rid his throat of the lump that threatened to clog his voice, “...I like you.  A lot.  I’ve never met another dog like you.  You’re strong, and smart, and capable…” he put a paw on the fence.  Cookie placed her paw against his, a smile brightening her eyes.  

It gave him the courage to continue.  “But Niblet was right.” Cookie’s face drooped instantly, although she understood.  “For the sake of the team, we can’t act on our feelings.”

Cookie’s paw fell to the ground, her eyes following it, “I know, Lucky.  For the team.”

Lucky wished he could run his muzzle over Cookie’s to comfort her, “Maybe...maybe in the future, when we aren’t tied by the Pound Puppies, maybe then we could.”  Cookie nodded, giving a small smile in response.

“Cookie!  C’mere girl!”

“See you tomorrow.”  Lucky raced off before he was seen.  Cookie watched him disappear into the bushes.  Yes, he’d see her tomorrow.  He could always count on seeing her tomorrow.


End file.
